The way life can change
by ButterflyAlley
Summary: Ami is the only biological daughter of the Kuchiki and as such she was marked to be perfect b4 she was born.Wat happens wen her skills lack, she's born psychic, and she falls in love with a human who holds half of her adopted sisters power? IchigoxOC FSI


Title: The way life can change.

DiScLaImEr: I do not own Bleach, if I did it would go like this, but it doesn't, so THERE. I DO own Ami (Ah-MEE) and the plot to this story!

Summary:

This is my version of Bleach, with a new character. It goes along with the real anime, I just added Ami, (ah-MEE) an outcast Kuchiki sister, who can read minds, for kicks and giggles. ;) Enjoy. IchigoxOC Quite possibly future Lemon! But only in later chapters /

Legend

_text_ thoughts

"Text" said words

!Chapter-one!

Episode 1 ENJOY!!

_We stand in awe before that, which cannot be seen. We respect with every fiber that, which cannot be explained_ Rukia, a four foot Soul Reaper with short raven/black hair and large raven orbs, thought looking down on a blissfully unaware city, Ami (ah-MEE), a five foot red headed Soul Reaper with bangs jumped toward her sister, and tripped off the wire, "RUKIA!!" causing her to fall face first onto the ground, some 6 stories down. "OUCH… WAIT... Do you feel that?" The cool and collected soul reaper looked down at her klutzy relative. "I sense strong spirit energy close by, get up and hurry." She jumped off leaving her disoriented partner to fend for her self. "Wow. I feel loved." Ami got up and ran after Rukia, who, like always, rushed off ahead.

With Ichigo

"You got a death wish, Pal? Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason, and lives to tell about it!" An angry gang member ranted on at Ichigo. "Hmm." An uninterested Ichigo muttered scratching the back of his head, with the intent of antagonising the man. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT TO SAY?!" All at once the street thug charged, but before he could get anywhere near our orange-haired hero, he effortlessly lifted his foot and blocked the attack, landing the out-matched man face first into the cement. Ichigo, with his temper, continued to kick the poor guy in the back, repeatedly. "LITTLE YAMA'S DOWN, WE GOTTA HELP HIM!" One of his grade-school flunkies announced. "Are you crazy?" another asked, "No way am I taking on that Psycho." The teenage Kurosoki kicked the man's head, embeding it into the street. "NOW LISTEN UP YOU POND SCUM! DO YOU SEE THAT?" He indicated to an over turned milk bottle with flowers. "1st question: What do think that is? You, the one in the middle, ANSWER." The shaking man pointed to himself "Wait you talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." "CORRECT!" and in a blur Ichigo side kicked the guy straight to unconsciousness. One managed to say, "Wait chill-out!" Before he continued, "Now, next question, that vase over there, why is it lying on its side?" The guy on the right answered unwillingly, "I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here, we didn't--" Without time to finish the remaining two were then kicked into submission. "You guys catch on fast." Then he started to yell, anger boiling his words, "NOW GO AND APOLOGIZE OR THE NEXT TIME THE FLOWERS WILL BE FOR YOU!" They whimpered holding each other while they apologized; to what they could only see as a memory of a child lost, then ran away. "There, that ought to keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here." Turing, Ichigo continued as the spirit of a little girl appeared. "Sorry about all that, I'll bring by some new flowers tomorrow." She smiled a little, in gratification. "Thank you for coming to my defense. I think now I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." Ichigo set the vase back up, "No problem. It's the least I could do, after all, you deserve to rest in peace."

WITH ICHIGO

_My name is Ichigo Kurosoki; I'm 15 years old, so I'm a high school student. My family runs a medical clinic here in town, maybe it's because we're entrusted with the lives of the living. I'm not sure, but for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed._ I opened the door to my house above the clinic, "I'm home." "HHHEEE-YAAAH!" My dad came out of nowhere, kicking me in the chin. It sent me heels overhead into the floor. "You let your guard down!" my father's voice rang in my ears, "Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner, again." "COME ON!!" I got up and screamed in his face, "Is that anyway to welcome your own son when he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace?" He yelled right back. "SILENCE! So its ghost's fault now is it? I suppose it was ghosts that your room such a mess, when are you gonna show some discipline?" He started ruffling my hair as I tried to escape. "Just 'cause you can see ghosts and I can't, you think you're the king of the household." He was delusional, "Hey stop that fighting you to, and come over here eat your dinner." My sister told us; at the time I hadn't heard her. "Let 'em fight, more rice for me!" my other little sister said holding out her bowl. "That's not very nice, Karin." My dysfunctional father charged with a punch but I kicked him to the wall. "I gotta tell ya dad, pretty normal high school kids think a 7 o'clock curfew is uncool!" Karin opened her big mouth and enlightened me of a new ghost. "Ichigo, speaking of uncool, you have a new one." I turned around. "Hey how long have you been there? Take a hike, will ya?" I tried to punch it but it kept moving, " You damn ghost." "I'm so done, poor Ichigo, Dad or ghosts it's always something."

"I think its kind'a lucky to able to see ghosts, I sorta sense their presence sometimes but that's it." My sandy-haired little sister, unaware of the stress, openly announced. "I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts, I don't even believe in 'em." My black-haired sister lazily said. "Karin, I don't get how you'd say something like that. I thought you had the power to see ghosts, too." "I'm in permanent denial; just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them." Denial, what a bunch of prepubescent hooey. "That's really cold." Dad said, "Like my dinner," I added. Then again, "You dropped your guard again ha, ha, ha!" Why can't my family be some-what normal? He put me in a headlock and I pushed him off me. We both punched each other but my dad fell to the ground. "Never mind dinner. I'm going to my room." "BUT WAIT ICHIGO!" Before I was gone I heard Karin say, "Wow, you sure have a way with kids." I snickered walking to my room. When I got there I sat my bag down and lay on my bed. I heard my sisters talking. "Ichigo is really going through a tough time now." "Yeah, he's seen more spirits lately, then ever before." Then dad chimed in, "WHAT? Why would he talk about things like that with you, instead of coming to his own dad?" what a stupid question, "that doesn't make sense!" "Sure it does." Karin started. Dad made a noise that was about as pitiful as he is, "One thing you're over 40, and for another emotionally your still at a preschool level dad, admit it." Then I heard him running to the huge poster of mom in the kitchen. "OH my dear wife, maybe it's 'cause they're hitting puberty but our daughters are so cold to me, what did I do? What did I do?" then he fell with a thud to the floor. "Well for starters you might want to take down that poster." The next morning there was something on the news, "The incident happened right outside Konakuro station around 7:30 AM. As the morning commute was getting into full swing. Witnesses reported hearing a loud crash, and feeling the ground shake. The entire area was been corded off." I opened the door to the kitchen just in time to hear it. "Hey." My usual greeting, "Good morning Ichigo!" "Morning, where's dad?" "Early meeting, said he'd be late tonight, too." She has all the answers doesn't she? "Again, huh?" I noticed the news once more. "Something bad happen?" "That's near here."

With Rukia and Ami

!Ami's P.O.V!

Just as we came here to do, we were investigating a hollow incident near the center of town when a red-haired boy walked by. He had flowers in his bag; they looked ceremonial, like for a grave place. How sad, I think its awful how many people die these days. But right as I got into deep thought a huge crash was heard for miles. Rukia ran towards it yelling for me to stay put, but like in every other case, I wasn't far behind. When we changed from butterflies to ourselves something unusual happened. That boy, he wasn't running from it, like people usually do, he was charging toward it, as if ready to fight. Now where's that spirit it's after? It has to be somewhere, ahh, there it is I heard the boy murmur something along the lines of **"Whoa, what the hells that?" **Now that's peculiar, Humans can't see hollows… Then he began running away with a spirit of a little girl. When she tripped, I ran towards her but before I could get to her, to get her to safety, the boy went to help her. The Hollow was hot on their heels and right about to strike when Rukia blocked the attack with her Zonpakto. I stayed back a bit. Rukia finished off the hollow and started to walk away leaving me behind to clean up the mess. _Oh well he'll just think this is some dream, I mean he looks about 15, how clever can he be?_ He looked at us and an awe filled "whoa," escaped his lips. "Your dreaming, you hit your head when you tripped." I said, as I made weird movements and **"wOOooOOOooOOO!"** Noises trying to convince him I wasn't real. "Ami, shut up." I did as Rukia said and as we walked away a few bystanders filled up around the new destruction. "Hey hold on." He said about the same time we 'disappeared' from his gaze. "What was that?" One civilian said as we took to the skies. "The sidewalk's burned, there must have been another explosion." Poor feeble minded, blissfully unaware people. I envy them, not a single worry, well not one that wouldn't end in them dying and being sent to the Soul Society, Heaven as they would call it. But a soul reaper, that's a whole another story. We have to do exactly what the society says. They're the supreme law; they could kill you for treason if you so much as THOUGHT you liked the human world better. It's horrifying, what they do soul reapers gone astray from their 'perfect utopia.' What I'd give to be a human. And as if i wasn't strange and unusual enough, I can read minds. That's just one more rock in my shoe. Just as i was thinking, a vision from the boy tore into my mind, forcing me to listen. _He's thinking how beautiful Rukia is, asking himself if she was an angel. And wondering if i'm... crazy..._ "He's thinking about us, he thinks you're an angel… he thinks i'm crazy" I paused to listen to a little more. "He won't tell," I stopped to chuckle a bit, "he says everyone thinks he's crazy enough." "Ami, we should track him down anyway to make sure he doesn't tell anyone, you said he was thinking of us, so he saw. The society will have our heads if we let him expose us." I laughed in a bitter spout, "Do we have to? He seemed so nice."

It was obviously a joke, but Rukia doesn't smile much, she just nodded and proceeded to track that spirit energy, which was abnormally high. "You know Rukia, it wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while, you know, use the muscles in your face." Without turning to me she said, "It takes more muscles to frown then smile." Despite herself and her comment, she gave a weak chuckle and moved toward a top level in a hospital. _Good, good, maybe he's mentally ill. So even if he did tell someone, it would be dismissed as babble! YES, YES perfect! _"MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAA," I forgot I was thinking and managed to laugh hysterically out loud. My raven-haired sister stopped, turned around, and asked if we were in the right place for my needs, "Haha, NOW your being funny." As we reached the windows I could hear his thoughts loud and clear. _Who was she? I can't make any sense of what happened out there today._ As we neared the window his thoughts were almost screaming in my head._ A black & Orange butterfly?_ "Um, Ruky I, uh, he can see us…" I said pointing to the boy staring dumbfounded at my sister and I. "What the hell are you doing here?" She went to draw her sword, "WHA? PUT THAT AWAY! YOU'RE NOT SLICEIN' ME UP!" I started laughing. "RUKIA HE CAN SEE US, and I don't think he's happy…" She shushed me, evidently not hearing a word I said. "Its getting closer, I can feel it," WAHHHHHMMMM. He kicked her in the back and she fell over. "Who are you and what do you want? If you think you're a burglar, you're not a very good one. For starters, you shouldn't talk to each other" He just eyed me, keeping a stance of combat. She was so clueless, "You kicked me, but I can't be seen by ordinary humans, are you saying you can see me?" "That's why you should listen to me, dearest sister." Still freaked out, he continued to answer my sister's unnecessary-if-she'd-listen-to-me questions, "Considering that was my foot I just planted in your behind, you tell me." "He's the one we saw in town earlier, remember?" He turned on me, "Wow. Nothing gets by you." "How very strange," She lifted up his chin looking at him all over. "You look normal but you must be defective in someway." I added. "I'll show you defective." He said, he was about to strike when I blocked him and sent him spiraling onto the floor. "Who are you?" We turned toward him, "You want to know?" She said acidly, man, she could get COLD! "I'll tell you." I said finishing her sentence. "We're soul Reapers." We both ended. _THAT WAS SO COOOOOOL! The way we took turns then ended at the SAME TIME!!_ My thoughts were pretty pathetic. But admit it, THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!

**SOMEWHERE ELSE AT THAT EXACT MOMENT!!**

"Oh no, not again!" The spirit of the little girl ran down the street from the sound of heavy footsteps. The same hollow from before walked toward her, breaking power cords in his way. The shock of electricity coursed through him, making him come into sight in a flicker, then disappearing once more. As he girl ran, he shook the earth following her. Even at a slower pace, he kept up with ease.

**NOW BACK TO OUR HEROES!!**

"Now your saying your something called a soul reaper." The boy said, more than asked, as if trying to convince himself he wasn't crazy and he heard right. "MmmHmm" Rukia gave a nod, signaling that no, in this case he wasn't crazy. "And your telling me you were sent here on a mission by something called the** Soul Society**." This time, I confirmed his sanity, at the moment, "to deal with demons like the one we saw on the street today." We both nodded._ This was getting old, we already said all this._ "Which was chasing that girl's soul." I had enough, "DUHHHHH, Dee a Dee, we've said all this. No need to repeat." He twitched a bit but continued all the way. "Yeah, that's believable to me. ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" He jumped up and flipped his table with rage. _Humans are funny when they get mad. Like kittens when they get wet… Ew._ I grossed myself out. Rukia lost it too. _She's scary…_ "How dare you! Why shouldn't you believe in Soul Reapers, when you just admitted you could see spirits!" He walked over to us; we were still sitting on the ground. "I've never seen or heard of Soul Reapers before, and quite frankly, your whole story is just to incredible. I don't believe in anything I can't see." Rukia had it. "YOU CAN SEE US CAN'T YOU?!" I was on my tiptoes and he was still about 2 feet taller. He looked down, "Well that's true, and I'd agree with the fact that your not human. But why don't you go play your little soul reaper game some where else. Okay you little brats? Now go run along." He put his hand on my head and tried to ruffle my hair, BIG, BIG, BIG mistake. "I'm a brat am I?" Anguish marks appeared all over my face and my eyes shadowed over. "BAKU DO NUMBER 1!" I held up my first to fingers and put a kidu on him. MWAHAHAHAHAH! His thoughts were pretty scrambled, and not fit for repeating to the younger readers. "I CAN'T MOVE! WHAT DID U DO TO ME??"

Rukia laughed. "Paralysis. She used what's called a Kidu on you. It's a high level incantation only we Soul Reapers can cast, it's useless to struggle against it." Rukia was enjoying his suffering to much… even I don't care THAT much. "We may appear YOUNG to you, but I have lived 8 of your life times, my partner, 10. I would kill you on the spot for your insults, if it were not against my orders." I finished my statement and Rukia cut right in with her bit. "So YOU little brat, be grateful." Amidst his struggle he replied rather ballsy, "You got nerve!!" My older sister was past homicidal at this point. "And NOW." Rukia drew her sword and hit it on top of a spirit, I hadn't paid much attention to. "IT'S THE GHOST FROM YESTERDAY!" That kid said, apparently surprised by its presence. _I thought for sure she was gonna kill me!_ I chuckled a bit. "Even though she has every right to for the way you've been treating us, kid, Ruky would NEVER go against the Soul Society, EVER." Now he was REALLY freaking out. "HOW, I, YOU READ MY… WHAT IN HELL'S NAME ARE YOU?!" "Oh NO PLEASE DON'T! I don't want to be sent to the under world." The ghost pleaded,_ Aw poor guy thought we were banishing him to hell._ "You needn't worry, you're bound for a better place." I said, with love and sympathy drenching my words. "The **Soul Society**, Where your soul can finally be at peace." She stamped the sutra to his forehead with her Zanpakto and he slowly vanished, leaving this world for the next, in a bright show of light and hope._ Whoa…. WHAT WAS THAT!_ "Lord! Are your thoughts ALWAYS this loud? I can barely hear my OWN." I said rubbing my head. "I'm sorry, I'll be more quiet the next time I have mind reading freaks in my room." I growled. He turned to Rukia, freaked out about her little show. "I sent him to the Soul Society, its one of main jobs of a Soul Reaper." She was a bit calmer; she enjoyed that part of the job the most.

"People around here may call it 'passing on,' now I'll explain to you why we're here, and I'll use small words so you can understand." Rukia finished, looking down at the paralyzed human. As she began I pulled out my notebook. It's easier to explain with it. Rukia saw me and shook her head, her thoughts were daunting. "There are two types of spirits in this world." Ruky began, I held up my notebook. He gave an unintelligible, "huh?" and I picked up where my collaborator left off. "The good kind are the normal spirits, called Wholes, the kind you see are usually this kind." Then I flipped the page to my book and held it back up. "The second kind are evil spirits known as Hollows. The Hollows attack people living or dead in order to devour their souls." Rukia spoke up after I finished off the last sentence. "Any question before we go on?" He better not say what he's thinking… I'm going to have to Bitch slap his sorry ass. "First of all, Why do your drawings suck so bad??" I knelt down in front of him, keeping a scary calm façade, and drew a curly mustache on his face. "AHHHHHHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled, in quite a bit of anguish _HA HA SERVES YOU RIGHT_ _BUCK OH! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY ART WORK!!_ Then Rukia's thoughts entered my head. _Oh Ami, we need to work on ur anger issues…_ "Psh. Like yours are any better." I just turned around and looked out the window, tossing my marker up and down, with a satisfied look on my face. "Let us continue with or lesson, Misure. There are two main jobs as a soul reaper." I said, sickly sweet, holding up two fingers and turning to look at the boy we had imprisoned. Rukia cut me off after that and took over. Trying to make me settle down. Her thoughts are rather soothing, "First to lead souls to the Soul Society through Konso, as I just did. Second, to exercise Hollows where ever we find them." Then the boy cut in. "That hollow with the bunk body, why was he chasing that little girl?" Now it was my turn to answer his ill educated questions. "That we don't know, we have yet to understand what motivates the Hollows to do those things they do." Then a flash hit me. The little girls soul was yelling for help.

**!!AMI'S VISION!!**

_The girl fell, and gave a yelp. The Hollow reached for her, but stopped, sniffing the air. "I can smell it. an especially tasty soul. Its near by." He straightened, lifting his head; he inspected the air once more with his nose. "And along with the smell of SOUL REAPERS!!" He began to walk away. She gave a 'Huh?' and the windows of a near by building exploded._

**!!BACK TO HE CURRENT SITUATION!!**

"Uh. Did u hear that?" I said as my eyes unfogged, and my head shot toward the window. "I did." Rukia's orange-haired assailant said, Rukia only continued her speech, "One thing we do know is there's a 2nd hollow prowling near by." "Then what the heck are you waiting for? Go out and kill it." The boy had a point, but I dare not speak out against Ruky, and her anger, at the moment. She was PO-ed, and I could tell, WITHOUT my mind reading abilities. "I would but I can't seem to detect its location. Usually, I have no trouble finding a hollow that's close by. But here, its as if something is jamming my senses…" "WHAT ARE YOU DEF?? THERE'S SOMETHING HUGE HOWLING OUT THERE! IT WOULDN'T TAKE UR FRIEND'S POWERS TO HEAR THAT." We both looked at him, stunned, Rukia let out a small voice of curiosity, "Something Howling--?" Rukia had something else to say but I cut her off. "THE HOLLOW, IT SMELLS US, KNOWS WE'RE HERE. ITS HERE." Then the howl was unmistakable. It shook the house. My sister, jumped up and looked into the direction of the voice. "Now I hear it, defiantly a hollow."

"That's what I've been TELLING YA." The teenager said, then a young girl's scream was heard and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "That's Yuzu, HEY WAIT!" Rukia stormed off, leaving me alone, again, to clean up the mess. I looked down at him. "SORRY! By the way, I'm Ami." I hurriedly said as I ran after Rukia, trying to catch up to her. As it so happens she was standing in the doorway. The energy was causing winds, the stunned Rukia and held her still. _This spirit energy is among the strongest that I felt. How could I have not sensed it earlier. _Rukia was annoyed with herself, as always. The wind died, and a small girl limped toward the door, whimpering the name Ichigo._ That must be his name…_ We stepped aside and she fell to the floor with a cry of pain. "Yuzu, What happened?" Ichigo said, alarm and concern DRIPPED from his words. "Ichigo, Karin's been--" She stopped to cough and breathe. As the little girl spoke she reached out to him. He must be her older brother, I can sense the tie. "Ichigo! You must save her." Yuzu then fainted. "You, You gotta let me go." He was desperate. "Don't worry to much Ichigo. She'll be okay, just a few bruises and a little head trauma. She'll be fine when she wakes up." I said, trying to calm him down, but he gave a me a look of death.

Then another scream was heard. "HEY!" When he couldn't get our attention. He whispered determined, "Gotta break free." He struggled as Rukia and I raced off toward the scream. The outside wall to the living room was almost gone, and there, huge and menacing, was the hollow I saw in my vision, holding a little girl I assumed to be Karin. The boy fell off the stairs at my feet. "Stay out of this!" We yelled, he struggled more and cursed under his breath. After that, he did what no other human could so much as hope of doing. He stood up. _How can he be on his feet while he's under Ami's spell?_? "FOOL! You'll only get in the way!" Rukia was amazed; I was in awe filled silence behind them. _Gotta save KARIN. Can't loose her. NOOOOOO! Annoying little redheaded crazy mofo thinks she can keep me from-- _His thoughts blared in my head. He spoke, "Shut up! KARIN!!" His eyes widened when he saw the monster. As his struggle continued, I felt his spirit level rise, to more then mine, to more then Rukia's… It can't be. He's a human. "STOP! The Kido is too strong for a human to break, if you keep trying, you'll only cause damage to your soul!" I urged him to stop. Rukia's thoughts stood out in my head. _What? He's breaking the Kido that's impossible!_ Then he surpassed the level of spirit energy I can compare, and he broke the Kido…. _HE BROKE MY KIDO!_

"Don't do it!" He ran toward the Hollow with a folding chair. "Ichigo! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The little girl screamed. As he was about to strike the hollow flicked him away like a fly. "I found you!" The Hollow said with disgusting satisfaction. Ichigo did a couple flips and landed face first to the pavement. "Karin." He tried to stand up, but before he could I sliced the hollow with my blade, causing a spurt of blood to run from his hand, him to let go of Karin, and disappear. Ichigo caught his little sister, "No Karin, NO!" I stood next to them. "Don't worry, She'll also be fine. The Hollow left without devouring either of your sisters' souls." He looked up a bit more at ease. "Are you sure?" His thoughts always jumped to the worst conclusion. He needs to work on that. "Yes, He's looking for a specific soul to eat. One with a much higher concentration of spirit energy, in fact the hollow from earlier was hungry for that soul, too, and not the girl's." Rukia said this and his thought jumbled again. "But why??"

"For some reason most of your spirit energy was hidden deep within you until now. When you needed it to save your sister. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when we arrived. It also explains why the Hollows come after you. The spirit energy you had bottled up inside you started to pour out when you made contact with that young girl's ghost." I said looking between Rukia and the stars. "As a result your soul became exposed, those two Hollows detected your soul through the girl and they were using it to track her down." My cohort collaborated; I cut her off when I figured out the last part. "Which means the Hollows are really after you." We turned back and looked at him, his expression and his thoughts matched. "Those things, want me?" His whispered trying to confirm his fate. His eyes widened again, I followed his gaze. "Its back, get out off here!" I pleaded, pretty much knowing he wouldn't move. "No! So the vicious attacks on that poor girl were because of me??" SEE HE ALWAYS JUMPS TO THE WORST CONCLUSIONS! "That's one way to look at it…"

"So now both of my sisters could wind up dead and it'd be my fault?" Ichigo's thoughts flashed backed to his sisters' pain. And he ran in front of the Hollow. "Stop." Rukia shouted, but it didn't help… at all…

"Coward! Quit attacking others, its my soul you want. Come and get it. Fight me one on one you ugly bastard!" The orange-headed lunatic shouted up at the Hollow. It gave a howl and began to strike. "OH-NO!" I ran toward the monster, ready to do anything I had to, to protect this boy. His soul was special, a diamond in the rough, something that shouldn't be taken away so early. Time stood still as its teeth bit into my back and sides, just barely missing most vital organs. I could here blood squirting and my sister cursing under her breath. But at the moment I was numb and my other senses were fading fast. Rukia cut it off me and I fell to the ground with barely enough strength to lift my head. "R-R-Rukia. Thanks." She nodded to my gratitude, and did something I never thought Rukia, the great ass-kisser to the Soul Society, would do. "You, how could possibly have thought that you were a match for a hollow. Did you really think that everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long. If you don't stop interfering, we're all going to end up as its food.

I could see the Hollow draw back and its own blood thickly dripping from a dislodged teeth. "I can't take it on without Ami, and I used most of my power to get it off of her. Do you want to save your family?" My sister said, picking me up and setting me up against the wall on the outside of the road. "Of course I do. If there's a way tell me how." The last thing I remember completely clear from that night, is his sureness to do anything to save his family, and how much trouble we were going to get in, if she was going to do what she was thinking she was going to do. "It will only be temporary, but you must become a soul reaper yourself." Yep, she's gonna do it… "wha?" He was lost, and slightly worried. "You must take my Zonpakto, and run it through to the center of her being, so that I may pour my powers into you." The Hollow howled. As if to make his presence known once more. "I can't guarantee you will live, but if it does work it won't matter." She said, shaking, she very nervous. The hollow stomped a few times and howled louder, impatiently, with the fact that no one was paying attention to him. "The give me that blade, soul reaper."

"My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, and that is my little sister, Ami Kuchiki." Then as the hollow ran forward to strike, "My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." I heard Ichigo take the blade and plunge it into his body. Light exploded from him, and I could feel the power transfer. **She gave him too much.** _How could this be? I meant to only give him half my power. But now he's taken mostly all of it!_ **Ohhhh.** "This ends NOW!"_ what kind of being is he? I've never seen a human with such spirit energy. That's what was stunning my senses before._ He charged the beast, and I used the rest of my strength to whisper to her. "He's not ordinary, He's special." I coughed. "Don't let him die." She nodded in a agreement and promise._ I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break a Kido on the zone._ He cut off the hollows arm and I gave a small smile._ And I've never seen a soul reaper carry such a huge Zonpakto_ "You will pay the price for hurting my family, you Hollow-Scum. FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE!" He struck once more, while the venom and acidity of his words cut through my brain. The Hollow disappeared, a sign of victory for our newest soul reaper.

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Age: 15 years old

Hair color: Orange

Eyes: Brown

Occupation: High school student and…

Soul Reaper.

* * *

Author's note: I know I drastically changed the end… SORRY! I needed to find away to make it where he owed both of them, and where both of them had some tie to have to stay on the human world.

!!REVIEW!!


End file.
